Many assemblies use fasteners, such as clips and snap fit fasteners, to couple parts together. It is useful to develop a clip that can engage a snap fit fastener in order to couple parts together. It is also useful to minimize the force necessary to couple the snap fit fastener to the clip and to maximize the force necessary to decouple the snap fit fastener from the clip.